Destinos Separados
by Hoshi Hikari Tsuki
Summary: Un SS! Quien dice que uno como niño no puede encontrar el amor? ¿pero que pasa cuando te separan de el y te obligan a olvidarlo, y años después esta tan cerca de ti que incluso podrías besarlo?
1. Prologo

Esta idea loca nació un 21 de Septiembre, comencé a publicar el fic al mismo tiempo pero ciertas circunstancias me impidieron continuarlo . Esta vez espero poder ser un poco mas frecuente.

Espero que les guste ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son solo de J.K. Rowling

SUMMARY: Quien dice que uno como niño no puede encontrar el amor? ¿pero que pasa cuando te separan de el y te obligan a olvidarlo, y años después esta tan cerca de ti que incluso podrías besarlo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Destinos Separados**

Prologo: _Separación_

_**A veces pienso que te miento**_

_**cuando**_ _**te digo que te quiero**_

_**porque**_ _**esto ya no es querer**_

_**A veces creo que he muerto**_

_**cuando**_ _**no estas y yo despierto**_

_**porque**_ _**se que esto ya no es querer**_

_**Es algo mas, algo que me llena**_

_**algo**_ _**que no mata ni envenena**_

_**es**_ _**algo mas, algo mas que amar**_

Una niña de por lo menos 10 años de edad estaba corriendo por los patios de una mansión ubicada a las afueras de Londres, siendo observada atentamente por un joven de aproximadamente 25 años.

- ¡ven, vamos! Ven conmigo a correr! ¡es divertido! – le gritaba la pequeña al joven.

- tu madre te ah dicho que no corras mucho ¡vuelve aquí!-

- pero ahora no esta…¡AHH!-

La niña había dado de bruces al suelo al tropezar con una roca, por lo que el joven fue corriendo hacia ella para ver sino le había ocurrido algo malo.

- ¡Ay, duele mucho!- gritó la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

- te dije que dejaras de correr, pero nunca haces caso- decía mientras la revisaba.

- ¿ya te enojaste?- preguntó ella con aire inocente.

El joven miro a la niña seriamente, pero después su mirada se hizo mas suave, cosa que reconforto a la niña.

- no, no lo estoy, solo a la próxima vez hazme caso, no quiero que te pase nada malo…¡Ferula!- dijo sacudiendo su varita sacando de ella unas vendas- te pondré esto en la rodilla-

- ¡Genial! ¡Usaste magia! Yo dentro de poco me pondré a estudiar magia también, para aprender un montón de hechizos y ser igual de poderosa que tu- decía la niña mientras le ponían las vendas en la rodilla. - ¿sabes?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu, quiero aprender a hacer pociones y un chorro de hechizos, ¡ah, por cierto! ¿tu sabes para que sirve un hechizo llamado…? Uhmm, crutis, crumos ¡ah si! ¡Crucio! ¿para que sirve ehh?-

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Preguntó alarmado por tal pregunta el joven, pues el sabia perfectamente para que servia ese hechizo.

- Es que mi papi lo usa mucho cuando tiene sus reuniones y solo me preguntaba para que podría servir-

- No sabría decirte para que sirve- mintió – tal vez después lo sepas y así me podrás decir también a mi-

- ¡wow! ¡y yo que pensé que tu lo sabias todo! Jeje-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Es algo mas que la distancia**_

_**que**_ _**el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**sabemos**_ _**que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**que**_ _**tus manos me enamoren**_

_**y**_ _**que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas**_

Dos meses después, unos guardianes de la llamada Prisión de Azkaban llegaron a la casa en donde vivía la pequeña niña.

- ¡no se lo lleven! ¡el lo obligo! – gritaba una señora de ropas muy elegantes y unos hermosos ojos grises.

- ¿dice usted señora que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ah obligado a su esposo a torturar personas?, lo sentimos mucho pero quien-usted-sabe desapareció hace 4 años, esos que usted dice es imposible, además el señor Lorder lleva grabada la marca tenebrosa y eso es suficiente para nosotros-

- ¡aléjate Kania! ¡lo acepto! ¡Trabajé y lo seguiré haciendo para el Señor Tenebroso! ¡llévenme si quieren! ¡pero les advierto que nuestro señor regresara y nos sacara a todos de esa asquerosa prisión y nos recompensara por haberle sido fieles! ¡ya lo verán!

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión se podía escuchar el llanto de una niña…

- no llores, todo saldrá bien-

- ¡eso no es cierto! ¡esas cosas feas con capa se van a llevar a mi papi! Y eso no puede ser bueno por que me dio mucho miedo cuando vi a una-

- No te preocupes…- de pronto en joven sintió que su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a arder, y el sabia el por que. – Karol, no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme, por favor tranquilízate – ahora la quemazón en el brazo era insoportable-

- ¿te pasa algo?

- No…no es nada, ahora espera a que pase lo que tenga que pasar y cuando todo acabe vete a dormir. Me voy-

Y sin mas, el joven comenzó a caminar dejando sola a Karol dando vuelta por una de las esquinas de la mansión, la niña trato de alcanzarlo perocuando dio vuelta ya no había nadie, siendo algo demasiado extraño puesto que desde donde estaba se podían ver por lo menos unos 100 metros hacia delante y estaba segura de que aun podría ver a su amigo (a pesar de la oscuridad) pero ya no estaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**A veces creo que he vivido mas de mil años contigo**_

_**porque**_ _**se que esto ya no es querer**_

_**A veces pienso que es mentira**_

_**por**_ _**como entraste en mi vida**_

_**porque**_ _**se que esto ya no es querer**_

_**Es algo mas, algo que me llena**_

_**algo**_ _**que no mata ni envenena**_

_**es**_ _**algo mas, algo mas que amar**_

Después de lo ocurrido en la Mansión de la familia Lorder todo era mas tranquilo: no mas reuniones en privado en la sala en donde Karol tenia que permanecer encerrada en su cuarto, no mas gritos por parte de su padre cada vez que alguien lo desobedecía, no, ya no, ahora todo estaba mas callado, incluso la señora Lorder también había dejado de hablar, de hecho casi nunca salía de su habitación, solo salía para rondar por la mansión por las mañanas y a las once en punto regresar a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a su hija como antes lo hacia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo eh? ¿Qué acaso nadie se quiere divertir?-

- las cosas han cambiado Karol, mejor vete acostumbrando-

- ¿y tu? ¿también has cambiado?-

- No, o no que yo crea-

- ¡pues yo no quiero que cambies! ¡ni que te alejes de mi lado como los demás lo han hecho!...tu me cuidaras ¿verdad que lo harás? Promete que lo harás por favor-

El joven asintió estrechando la mano de Karol.

- Aquí estaré, después de todo ¿Quién aceptaría cuidarte?- dijo con tonó burlón

- ¡Ey, oye! No es gracioso jeje-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Es algo mas que la distancia**_

_**que**_ _**el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**sabemos**_ _**que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**que**_ _**tus manos me enamoren**_

_**y**_ _**que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas**_

Paso el tiempo y Karol cumplió 11 años, el mismo día de su cumpleaños había recibido una carta vía lechuza por parte de una escuela ubicada en Francia llamada Beauxbatons, comunicándole que seria recibida ahí para sus estudios mágicos.

- Bueno, al menos estudiare magia- decía decepcionada Karol

- ¿Qué acaso no era lo que querías?-

- Si pero, no así, yo quería ir a esa escuela llamada Hogwarts en donde tu estudiaste-

- Karol, no se puede tener todo en la vida, en Beauxbatons te enseñaran todo lo que te hubieran enseñado en Hogwarts-

- ¡pero no quiero!- Karol se abalanzo contra el joven rodeándolo con sus cortos brazos, sollozando – si me voy a esa escuela ya no te veré ¡y no quiero que pase eso!-

- No te preocupes ¿te prometí prometí que siempre te cuidaría, no?- Karol asintió con la cabeza mientras el le daba unas palmaditas de animo en la espalda – pues eso haré, nunca rompo una promesa-

Karol se separo de el, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- por eso te quiero mucho, siempre has estado conmigo, ¡te quiero!-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Y yo se que no es querer**_

_**porque**_ _**en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**_

_**contigo**_ _**olvido lo que es temer**_

_**acaso**_ _**no sabes que tu eres para mi**_

_**la**_ _**noche, el dia en mi vivirla sangre en mis venas**_

_**lo**_ _**doy todo por ti**_

_**contigo**_ _**el mundo no tiene final**_

_**y**_ _**el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**_

Dos días antes de que Karol comenzara sus estudios, su madre decidió mudarse definitivamente a Francia pues habían tantos recuerdos en la mansión y quería olvidarlos todos para siempre, y pensaba que la mejor manera era abandonar la mansión.

- ¡pero mamá, esta es nuestra casa! no podemos…-

- ¡cállate Karol!¡ya lo eh dicho!¡nos vamos de aquí para siempre!-

La vida de Karol nunca había sido como ella lo esperaba, ella quería mucho a sus padres pero ellos nunca habían demostrado alguna clase de afecto hacia ella. Siempre procuraban no estar con ella y cuando llegaban a juntarse, la ignoraban o le gritaban por cualquier desperfecto. A Karol no le importo mucho aquello, incluso ya era parte de su vida cotidiana…pero ahora ¿Cómo su madre quería separarla del lugar en donde había crecido? ¿Cómo separarla del lugar en donde lo había conocido a "el"?

- ¡no quiero! ¡no me vas a alejar de el! El es el único me entiende ¡no lo harás!-

Karol se quedo muda al sentir que la mano de su madre le daba una bofetada directa, mas sin embargo no derramo ni una sola lagrima ni demostró algún signo de dolor.

- ¡a mi no me vas a estar gritando niña mal agradecida! ¡nos iremos ahora mismo!-

- mi padre no volverá si nos vamos, entiéndelo mamá- dijo Karol tranquilamente.

- ¡tu que sabes! Además ya todo esta echo-

- Al menos déjame despedirme de el, por favor-

- No Karol, ese muchacho ah sido un error en tu vida, es mejor que lo olvides, por que ya no lo veras mas-

- Si madre- Karol asintió entristecida.

La servidumbre de la mansión subió todo el equipaje de Karol y su madre mientras que Karol recorría todo la mansión lentamente, recordando momentos que nunca querría olvidar pues ahí, en esa mansión, había conocido a la única persona a la que le podía confiar cualquier cosa. Cinco años había estado presente en su vida, protegiéndola, dándole apoyo cada vez que lo necesitaba. ¿Pero ahora que importaba todo eso? Ella se iba y ni siquiera podía despedirse.

- ¡Karol, ya es hora! ¡ven aquí y sube al auto!- le ordenó su madre.

Justo cuando la niña iba a subir al auto un impulso la hizo mirar hacia atrás…y ahí estaba el, observándola sin moverse de su lugar. Ante esto Karol rápidamente corrió hacia el, dándole un fuerte abrazo. El la tomó de los hombros y la separo lentamente de el para después mirarla los ojos grises de la niña con sus ojos negros.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí Karol?-

- ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡quiere que me aleje de ti!-

- ¿Quién?-

- Mi madre, dice que nos es bueno haberte conocido, nos iremos a Francia para siempre ¡Ya no te veré! ¡no lo permitas, por favor!- dijo ella apegándose mas al joven.

- Karol, cálmate, si tu madre dice que es lo mejor para ti debes hacerle caso-

- Pero…-

- No te preocupes ¿esta bien?-

- ¡Aléjate de él Karol!- gritó su madre jalándola para separarla del muchacho, pero sin embargo él se volvió a acercar y se hincó frente a Karol.

- Ahora tu promete algo; iras a Francia, estudiaras en Beauxbatons y conocerás a mas personas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré bien-

Karol resignada asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar una vez mas hacia el auto. Cuando su madre abrió la puertezuela de la camioneta otro impulso la obligo a volverse y correr hacia el joven, pero le fue imposible ya que su madre la sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¡NO! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No cumpliré esa promesa! ¡No lo haré!- gritó ella llorando profundamente mientras que el solo miraba desde lejos- ¡Tu lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que me cuidarías! ¡¿Ahora como lo harás?!-

- ¡Ya basta Karol! ¡Sube ya al maldito auto!-

Kania, su madre, la empujo dentro de la camioneta y cerro la puertezuela asegurándose de que su hija no la abriera y saliera corriendo nuevamente con u hechizo.

Pronto el auto ya estaba en marcha, dejando atrás todo lo bueno y lo malo de una vida para comenzar una nueva. ¿Pero quien les aseguraba que no seria igual?...

_**Es algo mas que la distancia**_

_**que**_ _**el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**sabemos**_ _**que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**que**_ _**tus manos me enamoren**_

_**y**_ _**que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas**_

_**Porque somos algo mas...**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fin del Prologo!

_Canción: Algo mas – La Quinta Estación_

_DEJEN REVIEW!! XDDD_

05/10/04


	2. Vida continua

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son solo de J.K. Rowling

SUMMARY: Quien dice que uno como nio no puede encontrar el amor? pero que pasa cuando te separan de el y te obligan a olvidarlo, y aos despus esta tan cerca de ti que incluso podras besarlo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Destinos Separados**

Captulo 1: _Vida continua_

Oye, tu eres Karol cierto?...una pregunta, y espero que no me tomes a mal pero Por qu aun no tienes amigos despus de 3 aos de estar aqu?- pregunt de pronto una chica, casi siendo irrespetuosa.

- que te importa- contesto framente la aludida.

- Oh vaya, que genio el tuyo, pero bueno, no es tarde para conocer personas, yo soy Nax Moon, mucho gusto Nax estiro la mano esperando que Karol la estrechase, pero no lo hizo ehm, cielos, bueno yo estoy en segundo ao, una ao por debajo de ti-

- Moon podras hacerme un favor?- dijo Karol un tanto fastidiada.

- Si claro lo que quieras!- dijo entusiasmada

- Aljate -

Ante esto Nax se fue caminando cabizbaja y desapareci dando vuelta en uno de los pasillo del castillo; ella era una nia de 12 aos con el cabello rizado y de color castao claro y unos grandes y bonitos ojos color mbar, no era muy alta y era delgada, popular entre las chicas por ser una persona alegre pero sobre todo, perseverante. Por otra parte, Karol era alta y de complexin delgada, tenia el cabello corto (hasta los hombros) y ondulado de un negro muy intenso y sus ojos eran grises y penetrantes, al contrario de Nax, Karol era muy callada e incluso anti-social pero tenia algo en comn con la chica: su perseverancia no tenia limites.

Hubo varios encuentros como este entre estas dos chicas y todos terminaban igual; con una derrotada Nax y un exasperada Karol caminando hacia lados opuestos. Todo sigui igual durante los siguientes dos aos en Beauxbatons, aos en los cuales Karol no tuvo amigos, y cuando pensaba que esa chica llamada Nax la hara perder el juicio se enter de que haba sido trasladada a Dumstrangs (n/a: si se escribe as? XD), una escuela ubicada en alguna parte de Bulgaria; al menos eso significaba menos dolores de cabeza al escuchar las palabras de insistencia de la chica.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- seorita Lorder, me preguntaba si estara ocupada, quisiera hablar con usted-

- profesor Diegmerestoy libre Qu pasa?-

- es sobre sus TIMOS, aun no ah decidido que TIMOS desea presentar?

- No, aun no Por qu?

- Bueno, como profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras que soy me eh dado cuenta que es usted muy buena en la materia seorita, tal ves debera considerar hacer los TIMOS referentes al puesto de un Auror, adems, le recuerdo que falta muy poco para que los TIMOS se lleven acabo, debe tomar una decisin pronto-

- Lo se profesor, y espero tener mi decisin pronto, en lo personal, no tengo muy en claro lo que quiero ser cuando acabe mis estudios-

- Considere mi sugerencia, usted es de las mejores estudiantes que Beauxbatons ah tenido, sino es que es tal vez la mejor, y en cuanto Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras se refiere, simplemente nadie la puede igualar-

- Lo considerare, no se preocupe ygracias-

Pronto el periodo de TIMOS haba comenzado y Karol haba decidido tomar en cuanta la sugerencia de su profesor y realizo los TIMOS para futuros Aurores. Los resultados no los sabra hasta vacaciones de verano pero algo le deca que no le haba ido nada mal; y no se equivocaba, pues en la vacaciones recibi una carta con las calificaciones mas altas y como extra, algunas felicitaciones de sus profesores dicindole que estaban orgullosos de tener a alguien como ella como alumna.

Esto de algunas forma animo a Karol a seguir con sus nuevos estudios para Auror, haba decidido poner mas entusiasmo en sus estudios y salir de Beauxbatons con lo mejores honores.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El paisaje era hermoso, rboles por donde quiera que viera, un lago frente la casa; la nueva mansin de las Lorder, una mujer y una muchacha hermosa, ambas con unos grandes ojos grises y penetrantes. Ya hacia 7 aos que vivan en esa mansin, llenas de lujos como siempre haban vivido, solo algo les faltabafelicidad.

Karol Lorder era estudiante en Beauxbatons, sobresaliente en las materias de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con las calificaciones ms altas, ahora se encontraba en vacaciones de invierno, y no sabia lo que su destino le deparaba

- Karol! ven!- le llam su madre, cuando Karol llego a donde su madre pudo notar que el hermoso rostro de su madre ahora se vea demacrado y excesivamente cansado.

- me hablabas madre?-

- Karoldime algo, Por qu esto nos tenda que pasar a nosotras? Tu padre en Azkaban, y nosotras aqu, completamente solas Por qu?!-

- Calma madre- Karol se acerc - mi padre era un mortifago y tu lo sabias perfectamente, tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrirmadre, desde hace 7 aos nuestra vida dio un giro drstico y mas sin embargo eso no nos afecto, aun seguimos teniendo el respeto que tenamos cuando mi padre aun estaba con nosotras, y por eso aun lo recordamos, gracias a el somos alguien.-

- Eres una tonta, a ti nunca te importo que tu padre se fuera!-

- No madre, me doli tanto como a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar-

- mientes!tu no sabes lo que sent!- Kania tom a Karol por los hombros y comenz a zarandearla - no sabes lo que sent!-

- basta ya madre! me lastimas!- Karol se zafo del apretn de su madre como pudo y se aparto lo mas que pudo

Aquel comportamiento de su madre ya se haba vuelto una costumbre en la vida de Karol, y todo haba comenzado desde la aprensin de su padre, Kania casi nunca sala de su cuarto; su piel se haba vuelto blanca plida a falta de los rayos del sol y sus antes hermosos ojos grises estaban opacos y sin vida.

- sal de aqu!- le grito Kania a su hija

Al da siguiente Kara regresara nuevamente a sus estudios en Beauxbatons, as es que se levanto temprano, y una vez que estuvo arreglada se dirigi a la habitacin de su madre para despedirse pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Sabia que no podra usar magia para abrir la puerta pero algo le deca que tenia que hacerlo. Sin mas prembulos y sin pensarlo mucho, sac su varita de la tnica que llevaba puesta y apunto al picaporte de la puerta y con un _alohomora_ abri fcilmente la puerta.

Fue entrando lentamente a la estancia (una gran habitacin con una cama matrimonial al centro y muebles elegantes por todas partes), todo pareca normal. Pudo ver a su madre sobre la camapareca dormida. Karol se acerco y se sent a la orilla de la cama para observar el rostro de su madre, pero not algo extrao; en el rostro de Kania haba una muy ligera mancha roja cerca del labio, como si se hubiera limpiado algo, Karol fue bajando la vista

- Dios- la chica dio un salto de la cama al ver la muecas de su madre; estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que las cobijas - madre Por qu?- susurr Karol con los ojos cristalinos y voz temblorosa.

- seorita Lorder, se le hace tarde para tomar el tren a Beauxbatons en la puerta le estaba llamando una de las sirvientas de la mansin.

- No ir- fue lo nico que se limito a decir la chica.

- Pero seoritaOh Dios Santo!- la mujer se llevo las dos manos a la boca al ver a la seora Lorder, quien ya lucia un tono azulado en los labios ; signo de que estaba muerta.

- Es curioso sabes?...- dijo Karol, con tono irnico- siempre dijo que usara un _Avada Kedravra_ contra si misma para no sufrir masy mira lo que hizo- su voz sonaba de momentos apagada y comenzaba a quebrarse; una lagrima recorri su blanca mejilla- manda llamar a un medimago y despus prepararemos el funeral de mi madre, ahora quiero estar sola con ella por favor-

- Si seorita, no se preocupe-

Karol se quedo encerrada todo el da junto al cuerpo de su madre, ahora estaba sola, y tenia que aprender a sobrevivir as: sin la compaa de un padre y una madre.

El funeral se llevo acabo en Londres , justo en la mansin en donde Karol haba vivido su infancia. Una mansin antes majestuosa y hermosa, radiante de elegancia y sofisticacin, pero ahora pareca una mansin lgubre y sin ningn signo que de que algunas vez alguien hubiera vivido ah.

Al funeral nadie haba asistido pues Karol lo haba decidido as, despus de todo Quin ira?, no haba familiares que se preocuparan, ni conocidos, solo Karol estaba ah, observando la lapida de piedra.

_Kania__ Lorder_

_Amada madre y esposa_

_estars__ en mi corazn_

Solo eso deca aquella lapida situada a un lado de la gran mansin, una lapida que seria visitada por siempre por la nica persona a la cual le importaba

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No recibi carta alguna del Ministerio de Magia sancionndola, lo cual le dio cierto alivio a la chica, aun que eso no la salvaba de lo que le diran en el colegio.

Karol no se haba preocupado por lo que pasara en Beauxbatons despus de su ausencia; tal vez no la dejaran volver por haber infringido la regla de No usar magia fuera del colegio. Cuando lleg al castillo una semana despus de lo debido, pareca que nada haba pasado, todo segua igual; nadie se preocupada de si ella iba o no a las clases, solo los profesores eran los que preguntaban por ella, y tambin sobre el por que haba usado magia sin permiso alguno.

- fue necesario- era lo nico que se limitaba a responder Karol cada vez que se lo preguntaban, pues no quera recordar tanto y tan cruelmente la muerte de la nica persona que le quedaba en el mundo.

Desde ese momento Karol se planteo un nuevo objetivo: antes su orgullo de ser de familia de sangre pura (aun que ella no quera aceptarlo) la haba vuelto como era; una chica demasiado fra. Ya no mas, cambiaria, ya no quera ser como su madre le haba enseado a ser, ahora tratara mas a sus compaeros (antes solo trataba con sus maestros) y por primera vez en la vida intentara hacer al menos un amigo. (Ahora lamentaba que Moon no estuviera ah).

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lleg el periodo de los EXTASIS en el colegio de Beauxbatons, y Karol se haba preparado arduamente para elaborar los correspondientes a la carrera de un Auror, da y noche se la pasaba estudiando todo lo aprendido sobre Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientosprcticamente tendra que hacer los EXTASIS de todas la materias, pero era algo que ella pensabavala la pena.

- suerte- le dijo el profesor Diegmer cuando iba rumbo al aula en donde se hara el primer EXTASIS.

- har lo que pueda- le contest una Karol completamente decidida.

Durante toda la semana hubo un ambiente de intranquilidad y nerviosismo debido a los exmenes ( y Karol no poda negar que tambin lo senta), era todo o nada, ah se vera si uno podra alcanzar sus metas o no. Y era mas inquietante el saber que nadie recibira sus resultados hasta un da antes de la clausura del curso.

- Maggot, Esmeralda, hganos el favor de subir al estrado- dijo una seora semigigante con tnica elegante.

La chica hizo lo pedido y estrech la mano de la Directora del colegio.

- Felicidades muchachay por ultimo, con las mejores calificaciones y desempeo en muchos aos aqu en Beauxbatons, sobresaliente en muchas materiasLorder, Karol! Sube, vamos sube chica.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa la directora y al igual que con Maggot, estrecho la mano de Karol vigorosamente.

Karol haba logrado lo que quera; salir con honores de Beauxbatons despus de 7 aos de estudios ah, solo algo pareca haber salido malaun no era capaz de poder tener un amigo en quien confiar, aun que eso no quera decir que no lo haba intentado, pero con cada persona que se relacionaba nada funcionaba, era demasiado incomodo para ella.

Eso ahora ya no importaba, ahora era tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida en el mundo mgico.

Lo primero que Karol hizo al salir del colegio fue conseguir un departamento e ir al Ministerio de Magia ubicado en Londres, y sus sospechas de que iba a ser muy difcil conseguir el empleo de Auror fueron confirmadas; tenia que pasar por una serie de pruebas bastante difciles. En el tiempo que estuvo yendo al Ministerio conoci a un hombre con un ojo tremendamente grande, le hacia llamar Ojo Loco Moody, ciertamente aquel seor le haba llamado de cierta forma su atencin, pues pareci excntrico, pero desempeaba muy bien su empleo como Auror, as es que el fue su primer modelo a seguirsolo hubo una ocasin en la cual pudo hablar con el, y fue cuando Karol se tropez con el por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio. Moody estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Karol senta la extraa sensacin de que estaba siendo observada.

- Hola muchacha no crees que eres demasiado joven para estar por aqu?- le hablo Moody aun estando de espaldas con una voz apenas audible pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica lo escuchara.

- disculpe seor?-

- Eh dicho que eres demasiado joven para estar aqu- repiti el Auror, esta vez dando la media vuelta para ver a Karol.

- Tal vez lo sea seor, pero creo que soy muy capaz para esto-

- ser un Auror?, a mi me costo mucho llegar a serloCuntos aos tiene?-

- 17 seor, casi 18- contest Karol sin inmutarse en lo mas mnimo por la mirada intensa de Moody.

- Vaya, vaya, en verdad que eres joven, pues entonces, suerte, pues la necesitarasyo tarde aos-

Y sin mas Ojo Loco se fue por uno de los pasillos, esas palabras le hicieron pensar mucho a la chica pero sobre todo el aspecto de aquel hombre le hizo pensarlo mas de dos veces el hecho de por que estaba ah. Aquel hombre tenia marcas por todo el rostro, que seguramente haban sido hechas en duelos de magia durante su trabajo, pero acaso se iba a echar para atrs despus de tantos esfuerzos para estar en ese lugar?, estaba apunto de conseguir el puesto de Auror. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, pues el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Funge le daba muchos nimos para no rendirse y que decir de un seor llamado Arthur Weasley, que tenia un cabello de un rojo fuego intenso, aquel hombre siempre trataba de apoyarla cuando visitaba a Karol en sus pruebas, el no era un Auror o algo parecido, pero pareca saber algo sobre aquello, era un hombre apasionado por los _muggles _(personas sin magia) y era algo que de cierta forma era cmico para Karol, el seor Weasley era hasta ahora lo mas cercano a un padre que Karol pudo haber tenido, siempre estando con ella y apoyndola, pero todo eso acabo cuando Karol recibi una carta proveniente de Beauxbatons en donde le pedan que fuera al colegio para tomar el puesto como maestra de la materia de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el anterior profesor (Diegmer) haba renunciado al puestoesto haba tomado a Karol por sorpresa, tenia que tomar una decisin bastante difcil: elegir el puesto de Auror o trabajar como maestra en una de la sus materias favoritas, era realmente difcil decidir pues haba trabajado por mas de 10 meses para conseguir el puesto que estaban a punto de otorgarle.

- haz lo que creas que te conviene, es solo tu decisin-

- es que no se que decisin tomar seor Weasley, es decir, trabaje tanto, y ahora me llega esta carta dicindome que quieren que sea maestraen verdad no se que hacer-

- mira, yo en tu lugar vera los pros y los contras del asunto, quien sabe, tal ves funcione-

Karol dio un suspiro, tal vez el seor Weasley tenia razn, despus de todo, casi todos los consejos que el le daba le eran de utilidad, y as lo hizo, poco tiempo despus Karol se encontraba fuera del Ministerio de Magia despidindose de el seor Weasley.

- mucha suerte en tu nuevo empleo-

- muchas gracias seor, me saluda a Charlie y a la seora Weasley si?-

- claro, a Charlie y a Molly les agradara saber que te has acordado de ellosahora, para hacerte mas rpido el viaje me eh tomado de libertad de hacerte un _Translador_, vez aquel bote de basura muggle de por haya? Karol asinti con la cabeza bueno, solo tendrs que tocarlo y estars cerca de Beauxbatons-

- de nuevo gracias, usted me ah ayudado mucho, adis-

Karol camino hacia en donde estaba el bote da basura que es seor Weasley, lo toc e inmediatamente sinti como si estuviera dentro de un gran remolino, por un segundo pens que iba a vomitar, sinti como sus pies se separaban un poco del suelo, y segundos despus volva a pisar tierra firme. Karol abri los ojos (pues los haba cerrado) y su primera visin fue la de la Directora de Beauxbatons, quien la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

- seorita Lorder, que gusto verla de nuevo, espero que haya venido diciendo que si a nuestra propuesta, por que si as, su habitacin ya esta lista para su nueva estancia en el castillo-

- no lo entiendo Madame Por qu me eligi a mi?- pregunt Karol ansiosa por saber la respuesta aun soy demasiado joven como para el puesto, apenas acabo de cumplir los 18 hace un mes, no tengo nada de experiencia en el cargo-

- bueno, bien dicen que la practica hace al maestro no? Adems de que fue el mismo profesor Diegmer quien nos dio la idea para contratarla solo a usted, y no dudo que su desempeo ser muy bueno-

As las dos subieron a un enorme carruaje arrastrado por enormes Pegasos dorados (Karol ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos) y se dirigieron al castillo de Beauxbatons. En poco tiempo Karol ya estaba dando su primera clase frente a un montn de alumnos en la misma aula en la que ella alguna vez estaba como espectadora. No era muy difcil explicar hechizos y cosas que ella haba aprendido, ciertamente le agradaba mucho poder ensear todo lo posible a futuros magos, aun que claro, llegaba a sentirse algo incomoda cuando daba clases a los de sptimo ao, pues muchos de ellos la conocan y ella solo era mayor por algunos meses, tan solo tenia 18 aos y ya era maestra, era simplemente algo sorprendente, todos los alumnos la miraban impresionados por lo joven que era, y tenan la obligacin de obedecerla cuando antes solo la miraban pasar por los pasillos con libros en la mano, era extrao, si, pero se tendran que acostumbrar, adems de que saban que haba estado apunto de ser un Auror en el Ministerio de Magia, tendran que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Karol nunca podra olvidar su primer da como maestra, no haba sido presentada ante los maestros como nueva colega, y en la abertura del nuevo curso tampoco haba sido presentada ante los alumnos por peticin de la misma Karol. Al da siguiente ella estaba parada fuera de el aula en donde impartira sus clases (ya varios alumnos estaban dentro) unos alumnos, que por cierto estaban llegando tarde se pararon frente a ella y la miraron con detenimiento, uno de ellos se acerco a ella

- ey, has visto a el nuevo profesor? ya lleg?-

- bueno, eso depende- le contest Karol algo divertida por el asunto.

- Bueno, seguro aun no ah llegado, me imagino que ah de ser una persona gruona o quien sabe tu que opinas?-

- Pues la verdad no me considero una persona gruona-

Ante esto el chico se quedo con una cara de asombro, confusin y horror a la vez.

- ahora hazme el favor de entrar junto con tus compaeros al saln, o recibirn una sancin por llegar tarde a clases-

Hubo varios encuentros de ese tipo con otros alumnos despus de ese, y a Karol no dejaba de parecerle divertido que todos pensaran que era una alumna aun despus de haberla visto el curso pasado gradundose.

- tu debes ser la nueva maestra de Defensas cierto?, yo tambin soy nuevo, me toco el puesto de Estudios Muggles-

A las dos semanas de haber comenzado sus labores como maestra, Karol se encontr con un chico aproximadamente 4 o 5 aos mayor que ella .

- si, soy yo-

- mucho gusto, me llamo Joseph Diegmer, mi padre antes imparta tu materia-

Ante esto Karol se sorprendi bastante y era algo que no poda ocultar tan fcilmente.

- yo soy Karol Lorder. Conoc a tu padre, si, era muy bueno, sin duda me enseo bien, no por nada estoy aqu, solo quisiera comprender por que renunci a su cargo-

- solo quiere descansar, llevaba muchos aos enseando, tu sabes, tan solo quiere unas buenas vacaciones-

- ya veo- dijo Karol pensativa.

- Eres muy joven Cuntos aos tienes? 20, 21?-

- Tengo 18 aos- dijo Karol con un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Vaya, realmente sorprendente, yo apenas logr empleo hace 3 aos como maestro, todo mundo deca que no tenia experiencia, ahora tengo 23-

- Es extrao todo esto, soy muy jovenen mi caso yo soy la que dice que no tengo experiencia, es decir, apenas un ao que me gradu, y mrame-

- Pues yo que tu doy mi mximo, es una gran oportunidad y no la puedes desperdiciar-

- as como desperdicie la oportunidad de convertirme en Auror?-

- perdn?-

- Nada-

- No, un momento dijiste que te ibas a convertir en Auror!-

- Si- las mejillas de Karol volvieron a sonrojarse.

- Vaya, tu si que eres una persona interesanteoh, ya es tarde, lastima, tengo clase dentro de 10 minutos, nos vemos despus si?, un gusto haber charlado contigo-

A Karol le haba agradado mucho aquel joven, no lo poda negar, y aquel gusto fue creciendo con el tiempo, Joseph siempre trataba de estar con ella durante las horas libres y en los recesos, era una buena compaa si lo que uno quera era charlar a gusto y rerse un rato (algo que Karol no hacia desde hace mucho).

Los alumnos tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a su nueva profesora pero con el tiempo lograron hacerse a la idea, al igual que ella misma. Despus de todo, ya no haba marcha atrs, haba aceptado el puesto y ya no poda retractarse. Aquella meta de lograr ser un Auror se haba esfumado tan pronto como haba aparecido.

Pronto Karol fue reconocida como una de las mejores profesoras del colegio, incluso muchos decan que era aun mejor que el mismo padre de Joseph, aun que tal vez lo decan por que era mucho mas joven, y de cierta forma ella los podra entender.

Poco tiempo despus llego a los odos de Madame Maxime, y por consecuente con los de los dems profesores que el nio que vivi estaba estudiando su primer ao en una escuela llamada Hogwarts. El nombre de Harry Potter se pronunciaba en cada rincn del castillo, murmurando su gran hazaa hizo desaparecer hace 11 aos al Seor Tenebroso decan unos. Esto llamo la atencin de Karol, ya que algunas vez su padre haba trabajado para aquel ser oscuro y justamente por el, lo haban mandado a la Prisin de Azkaban.

- Todo un fenmeno no lo crees?-

- Potter, no haba odo hablar de el- dijo Karol, aun que pensndolo bien, algunas vez llego a escuchar aquel apellido a su padre cuando trataba de escuchar sus conversaciones en algunas de las reuniones que organizaba en la mansin.

- No te lo creoHarry Potter ha sido famoso desde hace 11 aos, prcticamente todo el mundo mgico lo conoce-

- Pues Joseph, aqu tienes a una persona que no lo conoca-

- Me parece extrao, me habas dicho que estuviste un buen rato en el Ministerio de Magia por eso de que queras ser Auror, ah te tuvieron que haber dicho algo de el-

- Tal vez el seor Weasley me lo hubo mencionado, pero no preste mucha atencin-

Karol tenia cierta curiosidad por saber quien era aquel chico: Harry Potter el nio que vivi pero cuantas posibilidades haban de llegar a conocerlo? Una en un milln acaso?.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuatro aos despus de su estancia en Beauxbatons corri una nueva noticia (despus de la de que Sirius Black haba escapado de Azkaban); El Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevara acabo una vez mas despus de aos de ausencia. Se organiz una seleccin de varios alumnos de sptimo ao, entre el grupo estaba una chica llamada Fleur Delacour, quien se hacia llamar pariente de _Veelas_ (seres mgicos muy hermosos), era una buena alumna en cuanto Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras se refera, y fue la misma Karol quien haba votado para que ella se quedara como posible participante del Torneo.

- gracias profesora, por haber votado por mi-

- no te preocupes Fleur, eres muy buena, era lo menos que poda hacer-

- gracias-

Fleur se march junto con otro montn de alumnos hacia Hogwarts, en donde el Caliz de Fuego decidira quien participara en aquel torneo. Y Karol se puso muy orgullosa al enterarse de que la alumna que ella haba elegido haba sido seleccionada por el Caliz, y que competira en nombre de Beauxbatons.

Despus de un ao entero Fleur Delacour regres al colegio, derrotada. Haba perdido frente a los alumnos de los otros colegios: Dumstrangs y Hogwarts, pero lo mas interesante era que haba perdido frente a Harry Potter.

No solo aquella noticia de la derrota haba llegado, sino que tambin haban rumores (y muy alarmantes para muchos) de que El Seor Tenebroso haba regresado y era algo que muchos se negaban a creer.

**CONTINUARA..**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Qu tal?

Primero captulo oficial. Es algo as como una recapitulacin de sucesos ya conocidos. Por cierto! Recuerden que esto es in fic, as es que seguramente cambiar muchas cosas de la historia original de HP.

Espero reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son solo de J.K. Rowling

SUMMARY: Quien dice que uno como nio no puede encontrar el amor? pero que pasa cuando te separan de el y te obligan a olvidarlo, y aos despus esta tan cerca de ti que incluso podras besarlo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Destinos Separados**

**Capitulo 2:** _Propuesta_

El siguiente ao el nico tema de conversacin era el posible retorno del Lord Oscuro.

Madame Maxime habia salido junto con otro semigigante llamado Rebeus Hagrid. Karol saba que se haban dirigido en donde los _Gigantes _vivan (seres mgicos de considerable tamao).

Tard bastante en regresar al colegio pero cuando lo hizo no se notaba muy bien; sus ropas estaban gastadas y su rostro demacrado a causa del largo y cansado viaje.

- Madame Qu sucedi?- pregunt preocupado Joseph al ver a la directora entrar al castillo.

- Diegmer, manda llamar a todos los profesores, en especial a la seorita Lorder, los quiero a todos en mi despacho-

- Si Madame dijo Joseph sin preguntar ms.

Pronto el despacho de Madame Maxime (una enorme y confortable estancia llena de libros y sillones) se encontraba llena por los profesores de Beauxbatons.

- nos llamaba Madame? le ha ido bien en su viaje?- le pregunto una seora de avanzada edad y cabello platinado.

- justamente de eso quiero hablar con ustedesalguien sabe cual fue el motivo de mi viaje?-

- no Madame, usted no quiso-

- fue a buscar a los Gigantes para tratar de convencerlos de no unirse una vez mas al Lado Oscuro- interrumpi Karol, que acaba de entrar al despacho.

- correcto seorita saben, desde hace tiempo se ha rumoreado que, quien-ustedes-saben-

- Su nombre es Voldemort, madame, no hay razn para no llamarlo por su nombre- volvi a interrumpir Karol, ganndose con ello unas miradas sorprendidas por parte de los ah presentes.

- Se cual es su nombre, pero tiene que entender que muchos, incluyndome a mi, le tememos a ese nombre-

- En mi opinin Madame Maxime, me parece una absoluta tonterano es mi intencin ofender a nadie- se apresuro a decir la chica al notar las nuevas miradas que le dirigan ahora sus compaeros al no querer decir su nombre solo acrecientan su temor, y eso, cranme, no nos conviene-

- Opino lo mismo que Karol madame, si es verdad que Vold- dio un suspiro- si es verdad que Voldemort ha regresado no nos conviene que sepa que le tememos tanto.-

- Siento decirle seor Diegmer, que esos rumores son terriblemente ciertos, el joven Potter lo ha confirmado y Dumbledor confa en la palabra del muchacho-

Madame Maxime les informo los acontecimientos a todos los profesores y despus de algunos meses hubo una noticia que alert al mximo a todos (sobre todo a los que lo negaban): Lord Voldemort haba tenido un encuentro con Albus Dumbledor donde casi muere Harry Potter en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora ya todo estaba confirmado, la guerra comenzara de nuevo; el bien contra el mal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Madame Maxime!! Dumbledor enva noticias!! la profeca se ha cumplido! por fin todo acabo!!- dijo gritando a todo pulmn uno de los profesores del colegio y moviendo en el aire lo que pareca ser una carta.

- pero que has dicho? Apenas hace dos das la situacin estaba de lo peor Cmo puede ser eso posible? pregunt asombrada la semigigante.

- Aqu lo dice todo MadamePotter lo ha vencido! POTTER LO HA VENCIDO!!-

- es eso cierto? Por fin Voldemort muri?- esta vez fue Karol la que habl, quien estaba sentada en una orilla de la estancia de donde se encontraban-

- si seorita Lorder! La pesadilla termin por fin y la fama de Harry Potter se extender por todo el mundo vaya! hasta los muggles tendran que celebrar esto!-

Harry Potter llevaba 6 aos en el mundo mgico, aos en lo cuales cada uno de ellos estuvo amenazado y viviendo de peligros por culpa del Seor Tenebroso. La inocencia de Sirius Black, aquel que haba sido acusado por asesino y que algunas vez haba escapado de la Prisin de los Magos Azkaban, haba sido comprobada al capturar a un seguidor de Voldemort: Peter Pettigrew. Aun que desafortunadamente Sirius Black nunca habra podido vivir su nueva libertad ya que haba muerto un ao atrs en La Sala de la Muerte ubicada en el Ministerio de Magia tras una batalla con _Mortifagos_ (seguidores del Lord Oscuro) y en donde encarcelaron a Lucius Malfoy quien deca que nunca volvera a trabajar para Voldemort.

Y tal como haba dicho aquel profesor de Beauxbatons; la fama de Harry Potter por haber matado a Voldemort se haba extendido como una bala por todas partes.

- debe ser difcil para el cargar con tanto- dijo una vez Karol durante una celebracin en el colegio.

- a que te refieres con eso?- pregunt extraado Joseph, que estaba sentado a su lado con una copa de vino en su mano.

- Digo que debe ser muy difcil para el chico cargar con todo esto, es decirCmo saben como es que se siente en realidad? De cualquier manera, el ha matado Cmo crees que se ha de sentir? Se ha rebajado al nivel de aquel ser al momento de matarlo-

- Bueno, yo- tartamudeo Joseph dejando su copa en la mesa- la verdad nunca lo habra pensado as-

- Aun tiene una vida por delante, es joven, esperemos que pueda cargar con lo que hizopor cierto sabes como fue que lo hizo?-

- Pues Dumbledor no dio muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, pero se sabe que dos chicos ayudaron a Potter y varios profesores de Hogwarts tambin, tengo entendido que uno de los profesores fue un mortifago que se pas del lado de Dumbledor hace mucho tiempo y trabajaba como espa, el ayudo en gran parte para vencer a Voldemort, el informo donde estaba Pettigrew y pues claro, lo capturaronPettigrew es un completo cobarde y a cambio de su vida dijo todo sobre Voldemort, dijo tambin todo lo de Black, caray! ya ni yo poda creerlo! Pobre hombre, encerrado en Azkaban por 12 largos aos y despus prfugo 3 aos y era inocente! sabes? El era el padrino de Potteres toda una lastima-

- Pero parece que no le import a muchos Karol dio un suspiro - con quien vive el chico?-

- Con sus tos muggles creo, dicen que no lo tratan del todo muy bien-

- Ya veo-

- Bueno, te decala batalla fue en La Cmara de los Secretos, decan que solo era una leyenda pero ya vez que no es as, bueno, despus de que Pettigrew solt la legua, Dumbledor se hizo a la idea de los planes de Voldemort- Joseph se estremeci al pronunciar aquel nombre, pero continuo- de la pelea no se nada, solo que Potter, obviamente, logr vencer. Tambin dicen que su cicatriz esta desapareciendo-

- Me gustaria conocer a ese chico-

- y a quien no!?-

- Pero no por su fama Joseph, me parece muy interesante que haya salido adelante despus de tantos problemasme impresionan sus ganas de vivir-

Lo que Karol no sabia era que muy pronto ese deseo de conocer al nio que vivio se cumplira antes de lo pensado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karol se encontraba en su habitacion ubicada en una de las torres mas altas del castillo. Las clases ya habian terminado y la chica ya estaba empacando para pasar sus vacaciones en su mansin en Francia.

Estaba a punto de cerrar su maleta cuando un ruido extrao capt su atencin desde una de las ventanasfuera, estaba una lechuza color pardo con una carta en el pico, al ver esto, Karol abri la ventana de par en par para dejar pasar a la lechuza, que no tard mucho en hacerlo para despus posarse sobre el escritorio. Karol le quit la carta que llevaba en el pico y la lechuza volvio a emprender el vuelo.

La carta estaba dirigida para ella, eso estaba claro, ya que en el sobre hecho de pergamino amarillo estaban escritas con letras verdes:

Srta. Karol Lorder

Castillo Beauxbatons

Torre No. 5

Habitacin del fondo

Por un momento Karol se pregunt quien podra poner el destinatario de esa forma. Despus dio vuelta al sobre y vio el sello en forma de un emblema con un len, un halcn, un tejn y una serpiente y en el centro una H.

- una carta de Hogwarts? Quin la enviara?- se dijo a si misma mientras quitaba el sello. Cuando termino de leer la carta, en el rostro de Karol haba una clara expresin de sorpresa.

La carta deca lo siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Seorita Lorder:_

_Espero que esta carta no sea oportuna para usted pero quisiera pedirle que se presente en cuanto pueda en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera. En cuanto llegue le haremos saber el por que de su requerimiento._

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Director de Hogwarts_

_Y_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Subdirectora_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- una carta de Hogwarts?- pregunt un sorprendido Joseph a Karol al caminar por uno de los pasillos.

- si Joseph, y para ser mas especficos, de el director mismo y de la subdirectora-

- vaya! para que te mandaran una carta?-

- Dice que requieren mi presencia en el castillo, que me dirn en asunto para el que me requieren en cuanto llegue-

- Si quieres mi opinin, bueno, yo en ti lugar ira, no pierdes nada con ir o si?-

- Tienes razn, ir, veremos para que me necesitan, aun que la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cmo supieron de mi-

En poco tiempo Karol se hallaba viajando en uno de los carruajes voladores con pegasos dorados de Beauxbatons (cortesa de Madame Maxime).

Despus unas cuantas horas de vuelo, a lo lejos se poda apreciar un castillo tal vez del doble del tamao que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto y a un costado haba un gran bosque.

Poco a poco el carruaje fue descendiendo hasta tocar tierra firme cerca de un lago en los terrenos del castillo.

- _si que es grande_ fue lo primero que pens Karol al poner el primer pie fuera del carruaje y mirar al castillo que se alzaba imponente frente a ella.

El carruaje retom el vuelo dejando a la joven que ahora caminaba hacia el castillo. Karol no se extra que no hubiera nadie esperndola ya que no haba avisado cuando ira, o al menos eso pens, ya que de pronto la puerta principal del gran castillo de Hogwarts se abri dejando pasar por ella a un anciano con una tnica purpura y sombrero de mago con una gran barba plateada y lentes de media luna que cubran unos risueos ojos azules.

- Bienvenida sea seorita Lorder- le salud el anciano cuando la chica lleg al pie de la escalera.

- buenos dasseor- le contest ella.

- oh vamos, no se quede ah seorita, entre-

Karol sigui al mago dentro del castillo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el interior, pues pareca aun mas grande de lo que pareca por fuera (y eso ya era demasiado decir).

- espero que su viaje haya sido placentero- dijo l mientras conduca a Karol por un pasillo y enseguida por unas escaleras.

- siclaro, lo fue-

- bueno, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor, y soy el director de este colegio-

- yoya lo sabia seor, es muy conocido y estoy segura de haberlo visto en un cromo de ranas de chocolate- dijo Karol con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de que Karol pudiera seguir hablando Dumbledor se detuvo frente a una grgola de piedra.

- Moco de gusarajo- dijo Dumbledor y acto seguido la grgola cobr vida y se movi a un lado dejando a la vista unas escaleras de caracol sgame, ahora sabr la razn por la que esta aqu-

Los dos entraron por la abertura y en cuento subieron el primer escaln la escalera comenz a moverse en forma circular (subiendo). Karol tuvo la ligera sensacin de nauseas, ciertamente se mareaba fcilmente.

Conforme iban subiendo unas voces se comenzaban a escuchar, eran voces de mujeres y una de ellas pareca algo enojada.

Por fin (y para alivio de Karol) las escaleras dejaron de rotar dejando a Karol y a Dumbledor frente a una puerta de madera la cuela el director abri para permitir entrar por ella a la invitada.

La estancia en la que ahora estaban se pareca mucho al despacho de Madame Maxime, solo que ste era redondo; haba varios estantes de libros al fondo y en las paredes haba muchos retratos de, lo que Karol supona, eran los pasados directores del colegiode lado haba un armario y al centro un escritorio con diferentes artefactos plateados. A un lado del escritorio estaba lo que pareca ser un nido de Fnix, ya que debajo haba cenizas, y un poco mas aladoestaban las dos mujeres que minutos antes haba escuchado durante su ascenso por las escaleras.

- oh Albus, aqu la seorita sigue insistiendo sobre el puesto-

- yo no veo la razn por el cual no me lo quieran dar si segn tengo entendido, les urge uno- interrumpi una chica

- ya le he dicho que el puesto esta posiblemente ocupado- esta mujer se vea que ya tenia varios aos encima, llevaba puesto un gran sombrero de mago puntiagudo y una tnica negra con azul reyy tenia un aire de superioridad que Karol no pensaba cuestionar.

- Bien Minerva, primeramente quisiera hacerte saber que la seorita Lorder ya ha llegado-

- Oh seorita Lorder- dijo acercndose a ella- siento las condiciones en las que nos tuvimos que conocer, soy Minerva McGonagal, profesora y subdirectora de Hogwarts-

La bruja estrech la mano de una confundida Karol, que mas que saludar, estaba observando a la joven bruja que se hallaba tambin ah; se pareca a una chica que ella haba conocido en sus aos de estudio, eso lo poda asegurar, el problema era que no recordaba el nombre.

- y segundo Minerva, he de decir que el puesto del que estn ustedes hablando aun no esta oficialmente ocupado, as es que la seorita puede quedarse- dijo Dumbledor.

Ante esto los ojos de la joven bruja se iluminaron y una sonrisa de satisfaccin se dibuj en sus labios.

Aquella chica tendra seguramente la misma edad de Karol; era muy bonita, su cabello era rizado y castao (lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta) y llevaba puesta una tnica larga color verde bandera en conjunto con sus ropas negras.

- seorita Lorder, seguramente se ha de preguntar por que la llamamos, la razn es simplever, nos hace falta un profesor-

- y Cmo supo de mi? pregunt Karol captando la idea de Dumbledor.

- En el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Madame Maxime dijo Dumbledor nos inform muy bien sobre una profesora que imparta Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y hasta hace tiempo, nos hace falta un maestro que imparta esa materia aqu en Hogwarts, y fue la misma Maxime quien la recomend para el puesto que requerimos-

- Y me permito decirque sera todo un placer tenerla como colega aadi McGonagal ignorando la mirada que le diriga la otra bruja que estaba en la estancia.

- Verdaderamente me halaga todo esto, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar su oferta-

- Bien, eso quiere decir que me quedo yo con el puesto dijo de repente la joven bruja de tnica verde con una gran sonrisa aun que ganndose con ello una mirada reprobatoria de Minerva.

- Nos es una pena que no quiera aceptar y respetamos su decisin pero sino es mucho pedir, quisiera saber la razn de esa decisin- pidi Dumbledor.

- Es simple aun que la verdad me da pena decirlo, perome he adaptado muy bien a mi puesto en Beauxbatons y un cambio de tal gradobueno, no estoy segura de poder soportarlo-

- cielos! volvi a interrumpir la de tnica verde ganndose otra mirada por parte de la subdirectora- bueno, no cre decir esto- dijo ella ignorando a McGonagal- y mucho menos a mi competencia peroes absurdo mira la oportunidad que te dan!-

- Pinselo bien insisti McGonagal

- Creo que no podemos obligar a la seorita Lorder a aceptar el puesto, mientras tanto, es muy pronto para que se retire del castillo, puede acompaarnos al Gran Comedor junto con la seorita Moon- dijo sonriente Dumbledor mirando a Karol.

McGonagal y Dumbledor salieron primero del despacho, seguidos despus por las dos chicas.

- no me recuerdas cierto?-

- perdn?- le pregunt Karol a la otra chica mientras caminaban.

- Soy yo, Nax Moony he de decir que tard un poco en reconocerte Lorder. Mrate! Que suerte tienes Qu no hara yo para que me pidieran de esa forma ser maestra de Hogwarts? dio un suspiro oh cielos, realmente me sorprende encontrarte-

- mucho mas a mi Moon, creme- dijo Karol mirando a Nax como aos atrs nunca la habra mirado, en realidad pareca contenta de verla aun que tambin sorprendida y confundida de tan repentino encuentro.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas por tan impresionante lugar. Era inmenso, con cuatro largas mesas con asientos (igualmente largos) esparcidos y otra mesa enfrente de ellas, el techo era altsimo y se poda apreciar el cielo despejado que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse (aun que el lugar estaba cerrado).

- vaya- susurr Karol mientras se diriga a la mesa de enfrente.

- impresionante no? El techo esta encantado, solo un gran mago puede hacer esa clase de hechizos- dijo Nax entusiasmada mirando para arriba.

- Tomen asiento, cenaremos solos, ahora ningn otro profesor se encuentra en el castillo, pueden pedir lo que sea- ofreci el director.

- bien!- dijo Nax ya sentada yo quiero un buen pollo rostizado y una cerveza de mantequilla- en cuanto termin de hablar, lo que haba pedido ya estaba enfrente suyo servido en platos de oro- wow, cielos-

- No apetece algo seorita Lorder?- le pregunt McGonagal a la chica.

- Oh no, gracias, no tengo hambre-

- Al menos acepte un poco de cerveza de mantequilla- al decir Dumbledor esto, una copa apareci frente a Karol.

- Bueno, gracias- dijo ella tomando la copa, resignada.

Despus de comer, como ya era tarde, Dumbledor les ofreci a las dos chicas quedarse a dormir en el castillo y as al da siguiente por la maana seguir discutiendo todo acerca del puesto disponible de DCAO, el cual Nax quera conseguir.

Y tal como se haba dicho, Nax y Karol fueron llevadas por un elfo domestico a la parte baja del castillo (las mazmorras).

- Lobby les desea una noche agradable a las seoritas- deca el elfo mientras hacia una reverencia corta y se esfumaba con un Puf! Dejando solas a las jvenes brujas.

- bueno, me imagino que esa es nuestra habitacin no?- dijo Nax abriendo la puerta que tenan enfrente.

- Ese elfo ni siquiera nos dijo donde- Karol entr junto con Nax y al parecer no se haban equivocado, ya que la estancia era bastante grande.

- Ah, y esas puertas de haya deben ser los cuartos, as es que con tu permiso Lorder, yo me voy a dormir-

Nax se encamin hacia una puerta que estaba de lado derecho de la estancia. Por su parte, Karol camin hacia una chimenea que estaba cerca de un silln, se arrodill y puso sus manos cerca del fuego para calentarse un poco ya que el clima de ah no le favoreca mucho.

Despus se sent en el silln y se quedo ah pensando un rato, meditando un poco la situacin en la que ahora se encontraba; si aceptaba el puesto que ahora le ofrecan tal vez nunca volvera a ver a las personas con las que haba hecho amistad durante los tantos aos que llevaba como maestra en Beauxbatons. Pero por otra parte, tena trabajar en la, tal vez, mejor escuela de magia del mundo y eso significaba que en realidad apreciaban su trabajo y que la consideraban totalmente apta para aquel puesto, tanto, que haban rechazado a Nax Moon.

Karol se par del silln u se dirigi a un escritorio que estaba cerca y rebusco dentro de los cajones y por suerte encontr lo que buscaba. Sac un pergamino con un tintero y una pluma y comenz a escribir, en cuanto termin dobl el pergamino, anot algo y sali de la habitacin a los pasillos esperanzada por encontrar a alguien que le pudiera prestar una lechuza.

En el camino se encontr con un seor de ropas gastadas que iba junto a una gata, aquel hombre observ por un minuto a Karol, como no dando crdito a que alguien desconocido para el estuviera vagando de esa forma por los pasillosse acerc a ella, como asechndola.

- buenas noches, seoritase le ofrece algo que un servidor pueda hacer por usted a estas horas de la noche? pregunt el con una voz amenazadora.

- buenas noches- comenz diciendo Karol quisiera saber en donde conseguir a una lechuza rpida, necesito enviar una carta y no conozco el castillo y por lgica no se en donde se encuentra la lechuceara, seor-

- no se preocupe por eso seorita, por cierto, soy Argus Filch, el celador del castillo y con gusto llevar su carta para que sea enviada-

- muchas gracias- comenz diciendo Karol y Filch alz la mano para recibir la carta e irse - pero, quisiera ser yo misma quien enve la carta con una lechuza, le agradecera que me dijera o si es mejor para ustedque me guiara hasta la lechuceara-

A Filch no le agrado para nada el comportamiento de Karol y tan solo se limit a dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar esperando que la chica lo siguiese.

Y as se hizo, durante todo el recorrido todo estaba en silencio y Karol solo se dedicaba a observar cada parte del castillo (al tiempo de que trataba de memorizarlo), miraba los retratos (que le saludaban y hacan reverencias al pasar, aun que algunos de los personajes solo dormitaban en sus cuadros), los tantos pasillos y cada estatua del lugar.

Despus de subir varias escaleras, Filch se detuvo frente a una puerta de la cual provena un olor a paja. La abri y dejo que Karol entrara; en el lugar solo haban unas cinco lechuzas dispersas (estaban dormidas). Karol despert a la que estaba en el fondo y le hato la carta en una de las patas, le dijo a donde ir y a quien drsela y as la lechuza emprendi el vuelo hacia su destino.

- ha escogido una excelente lechuza seorita- le dijo Filch a Karol.

- se notaba que estaba muy sana- contest ella.

- Yo me retiro, tengo que vigilar-

Y sin mas, Filch dej a Karol sola en la lechuceara.

Por buena suerte Karol logr regresar a su habitacin sin perderse mas de una vez, aun que no se cansaba de maldecir a Filch por haberla dejado sola cuando seguramente sabia que se perdera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al da siguiente cuando Karol se despert fue a buscar a Nax en la habitacin continua a la suya pero ella ya no estaba, as es que decidi ir al Gran Comedor (por suerte si recordaba ese camino a la perfeccin).

Cuando llego, Nax ya estaba ah junto con Dumbledor y McGonagal, platicando animadamente con el director.

- Ah! Hola Lorder! Justo a tiempo para el desayuno dijo Nax saludando a Karol desde su lugar con un movimiento de mano.

- buenos das MoonDumbledor, McGonagal, buenos das-

Dicho esto, Karol se sent y pidi su desayuno, el cual apareci al instante.

- esperemos que haya dormido bien seorita Lorder- dijo Minerva inclinandose un poco para poder ver a la chica.

- si, lo hice, gracias-

Justo en ese momento una lechuza pardo entr al Gran Comedor con una carta en el pico, la cual dejo caer frente a Karol quien la tom de inmediato y la abrio, la carta decia lo siguiente:

_Querida Karol:_

_No creo que estos sean momentos para tantas preguntas, tienes una gran oportunidad. No te preocupes por nosotros, al parecer Madame Maxime ya esta buscando a tu substituto si es que llegas a aceptar el puesto es Hogwarts, no desperdicies tu oportunidad._

_Atte__: Joseph Diegmer_

En cuanto Karol termin de leer la carta su rostro haba cambiado de expresin, ahora pareca mas segura, y eso fue algo que no alegr mucho a Nax.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, las 4 personas se dirigieron nuevamente al despacho del director en donde cada quien tom asiento frente al escritorio de Dumbledor, mientras que el se sentaba del otro lado.

- lo ha pensado bien seorita Lorder?- pregunt de pronto Dumbledor a Karol despus de varios minutos de silencio total.

- si, y quiero decir que-

- oh vamos! interrumpi Nax un tanto harta -Basta de rodeos quieren? Lorder ya haba dicho su decisin desde ayer-

- Pero quisiramos que nos los reafirmara- le dijo severamente McGonagal a la chica.

- quiero decir que- continu Karol en realidad si he estado pensando este asunto durante la noche yquisiera saber que pasara que llego a aceptar el puesto-

- Bueno, primeramente ser informada sobre el plan de trabajo del colegio, le daremos una habitacin para que la ocupe cuando usted quiera y otras cosas que despus se le dirn- dijo Dumbledor.

Karol mir a Nax de una forma tan peculiar que pareca como si le estuviera pidiendo perdn y despus regres su mirada hacia el director y se par de su asiento, decidida.

- acepto el puesto-

**CONTINUARA.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un captulo ms!

Ya comienza lo bueno ;)

Esperen por el siguiente!


End file.
